


Sparkle

by romanticalgirl



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 22:30:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shine on</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparkle

"Unless you're naked and carrying a whip, get the fuck out of my room." He walks out of the bathroom, towel slung low around his hips, his hand on the toothbrush sticking out of his mouth. He stops, dumbstruck, as Veronica shuts the door behind her, wearing nothing more than a t-shirt that used to be Lilly's.  
"I don't have a whip," She tells him softly, her eyebrow cocked in challenge. "Should I stay?" The t-shirt is pink and tight, even though Veronica's not as busty as Lilly was, and there's lavender glitter that spells out 'I want it all' in cursive that's not fancy enough to hide the tight peak of her nipples. "Or should I go?"

He tosses the toothbrush back toward the bathroom and walks toward her, his eyes sweeping up and down her body. "You can try."

She starts to smile until his hand circles her wrist and her jerks her toward him, her body tight against his. "Hi."

He turns them around and pushes her lightly, watching with dark eyes as she falls back on the bed. He kneels before her and pushes her legs apart, his gaze held captive by the damp, dark blonde hair between her legs. "You didn't have to go and get all dressed up for me."

His hands part her legs farther, smoothing up her thighs as he leans in, his breath hot as it feathers over her flesh, his low laugh causing her to shiver. "A girl wants to look pretty."

He reaches beneath her legs and cups them, pulling her closer, the heat of her arousal warm on his face, his lips. He traces her clit with the tip of his tongue. "You want it all, do you?"

"And more."

He flicks her clit with his tongue again and releases her, getting to his feet and leaning over her, his hand unfastening the knot of his towel then guiding his cock to her wet flesh. "I always try to oblige my adoring fans."

She rakes her fingers down his chest, hissing as he slides inside her. He braces himself on either side of her head, holding himself above her far enough that he can see her eyes. "Is this what you want?"

She nods, her breath hitching, her chest rising and falling in concert with the movement of his hips. He closes his eyes and thrusts harder, still seeing lavender sparkles before his eyes. He groans as she tightens, her body clenching at his as he rocks forward, thrusting to the soft cries of his name that fall from her lips.

He stills and shudders, spilling himself inside her, answering her soft cries with a name. Her name. Veronica stares at him in shock and hurt and he almost smiles. He can hear her laughing in his head and he wonders, briefly if he's gone mad.

"I'm not Lilly," Veronica snaps, shoving him away from her.

Logan doesn't bother to grab the towel as he moves over to the bed and stretches out, his eyes raking over her. His voice is as cool as his smile. "Yeah. I noticed."


End file.
